Yuig's puzzle pal
by DarkFlameTailz
Summary: Yugi steps into Yami's soul room and gets a surpise! *note- go to youtube and type: danced on into the night! Then read*


(I don't own yugioh or the song.)

**Yugi's puzzle pal**

One day Yugi was sitting in his room, board.

His friends were all busy with home work and life.

As Yugi sat on his bed he couldn't hear Yami and wondered what was wrong.

He held his Puzzle and asked it to pull him into the soul room.

From inside, Yami felt Yugi enter and started to worry a little, for it was rare for Yugi to enter the soul room.

Yugi stood outside of Yami's room and knocked hoping for a happy answer.

Yami got up and slowly opened the soul room door.

"Yes…what brings you here?" he asked with a small smile.

"You haven't talked to me for a while…and I'm lonely…every one is busy, and so I was hoping you would chat with me a while." Yugi said with his head down; he felt that Yami would also be busy.

"I don't mind…but in that case would you be willing to help me with some thing…see I was looking in the rooms I never go in and found some thing I would like to try." Yami replied leading Yugi into his soul room.

"Sure, I don't mind…it gives me a chance to spend time with you, some thing we haven't done in a long time." Yugi remarked happy.

"Good," Yami answered pleased. "I want you to sing…"

Yugi looked at him oddly, "Sing?"

"Yes…sing with me, and I'll be playing a gaiter which I also found in the same room." Yami said picking it up ready to play it.

"Umm…okay," Yugi replied, unsure. "What are we singing?"

"This…" Yami said holding up a piece of music with notes and lyrics on it.

"It is a song called into the night and it is by Santana." Yami continued.

"Ya! It seems like a good song, I'll sing." Yugi said cheering up again.

Yami smiled and began to string the gaiter.

1..2..3….! Yami said nodding to Yugi;

Like a gift from the heavens, it was easy to tell,  
It was love from above, that could save me from hell.  
She had fire in her soul it was easy to see,  
How the devil himself could be pulled out of me,  
There were drums in the air as she started to dance,  
Every soul in the room keeping time with their hands,  
And we sang...

Yami jumped in with Yugi:

Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
And the voices rang like the angels sang,  
Singing...  
Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
And we danced on into the night,  
(Ay oh ay oh)  
And we danced on into the night,

Yugi then took over alone,

Like a piece to the puzzle that falls into place,  
You could tell how we felt from the look on our faces,  
She was spinning in circles with the moon in our eyes,  
No room left to move between you and I,  
We forgot where we were and we lost track of time,  
And we sang to the wind as we danced through the night,

Yami added,

And we sang...

Yugi and Yami both went back to back;

Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
And the voices rang like the angels sing,  
Were singing..  
Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
And we danced on into the night,  
(Ay oh ay oh)

And we danced on into the night,  
(Ay oh ay oh)  
And we danced on into the night,

Yami then went into a gaiter solo….

Once Yami nodded again, Yugi started again;

Like a gift from the heavens, it was easy to tell,  
It was love from above, that could save me from hell,  
She had fire in her soul it was easy to see,  
And the devil himself could be pulled out of me,  
There were drums in the air as she started to dance,  
Every soul in the room keeping time with their hands,  
And we sang...

Yami and Yugi both sang as loud as they could:

Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
And the voices rang like the angels sing,  
Were singing...  
Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
And we danced on into the night,  
Ay oh ay oh ay,  
(Ay oh ay oh)  
And we danced on into the night,  
(And the voices bang like the angels sing),  
Ay oh ay oh,  
Ay oh ay oh,  
And we danced on into the night,  
Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
(Ay oh ay oh),  
Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
(Ay oh ay oh),  
Singing ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
(Ay oh ay oh),  
And we danced on into the night..

Yami then string the gaiter one last time.

"That was fun…" Yugi remarked with a big smile on his face.

"Yes…yes it was…thank you-I really wanted to try that song out—Are you still board? Because we could sing more…."

_(on my own note, I love music, sorry if you don't but this is some thing you get when you have a writer and a music teacher mixed together…well I'm going to college to become a music teacher, not one Yet! - ___


End file.
